


Simple Tastes

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [116]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amused Loki (Marvel), Attraction, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Flirts, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony will sleep with almost anyone. But to make him feel true, overwhelming, and intense attraction as well as genuine interest? That requires something more than just being 'pretty'.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 58
Kudos: 499





	Simple Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Just another way I can imagine their relationship starting :)

Tony was a simple guy with simple tastes.

Sure, he had experimented with almost every kind of kink in the book and certainly enjoyed himself, but when you got down to it, there were three things that would light Tony’s fire.

Intelligence. Confidence. Competency.

Give Tony a person who could prove themself as smart or smarter than Tony and he’d be all over them like a rash.

Give Tony a person who wouldn’t take his shit and could hold their own against him through sheer self-assurance, and he was hooked.

Give Tony a person who knew what they were doing and knew their respective field like the back of their hand and could even _teach_ Tony something, and they’d have his attention.

Give Tony a person who was all three and he’d swoon.

It was how he’d fallen for Pepper, after all. And when they broke up, he’d assumed he’d never find that perfect combination again.

He never thought someone would _exceed_ Pepper in intelligence, confidence and competency; but then, that had been before Tony gained the chance to get to know Loki.

Loki was a combination of everything Tony wanted and it made him fall half in love and very much in lust with the demi-god.

He’d only been working with the guy for a month, but the hook, line and sinker had well and truly been snagged and now Tony was dragging alone behind the mage. He spent every spare moment with Loki, trying to get more conversations, more information, more _time_ out of him.

Loki allowed it, seeming both entertained and pleased by the attention.

But, see, Tony hadn’t got around to explaining his deepening interest to Loki. They were still only allies in the fight to save the universe. They were still only getting to know one another. He was trying to be patient, build up to it.

But, well... that was before Loki decided to come into Tony’s lab and, through pure boredom, open up one of the projects Tony was stuck on and complete it in an hour.

He’d flicked the design to Tony when he was finished and Tony had stared at it. He then dragged his eyes to the mage who was already moving onto something else with the casual air of a genius unaware of what he’d just done.

Loki was in all leather, his dark hair loose around his face and his sharp eyes skimming Tony’s work for new problems to solve. The words tumbled out of Tony’s mouth before he could think; “I am so turned on right now.”

Loki turned to him, looking surprised, the expression only deepening when he seemed to realise Tony was being honest - that Tony was looking at him with _desire_ in his eyes. “Because of what I did?”

“Yes.”

He tilted his head. “You find my intellect sexually stimulating?

Tony chuckled. “I find everything _about_ you sexually stimulating. But yes, the fact you’re a genius is a big thing.”

Loki smiled, looking rather flattered. His eyes were also bright with curiosity and interest, he was also walking closer. “And what else about me do you like?

“You’re gorgeous,” Tony answered. “You’re a _master_ at your magic, and fuck if that isn’t hot to witness.” 

Loki’s eyes flared even brighter and his steps became longer not stopping until they were almost pressed together. Tony had to tilt his head to keep looking at Loki. They were so close and Tony dared to bring his hands to Loki’s hips. 

When he wasn’t pushed away, Tony added, “I love that you take what you want and fuck the consequences. The way you prowl like a predator is something out of my fantasies and if you told me what to do in the bedroom, I’d probably follow the orders.”

Loki laughed softly and his lips spread into a delighted smirk. “My, my, Tony, so many things I can do to drive you wild.” He raised his hand and stroked one finger over Tony’s jaw, making him lean into the touch. “What should I do with this information?”

“Fuck me?” Tony requested, his voice had a hint of a plea.

Loki’s hand cupped his chin and drew them even closer. “Yes, I think I’ll start with that.”

Tony could only groan into the other man’s mouth as Loki stole his lips in a kiss.


End file.
